


flying; falling

by deaddoh



Series: Haikyuu Pocket Universes [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Admiration, Brazil, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Happy Ending, Kinda, Light Angst, Post-Time Skip, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: (title might change)Hinata in Rio works hard every day, rising before the sun and setting long after the sun has slipped into the sea.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu Pocket Universes [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715062
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	flying; falling

_Red and warm. Hinata’s muscles are always in motion, running, jumping, spiking. His muscles strain against his skin, pressing themselves to his bones and warming his arms. Hinata is always in motion._

Kageyama always watches Hinata’s games. Even if he’s late, even if he has to watch it through some sketchy YouTube channel. Seeing the other make sand fly and fight against the wind and the sun, it makes Kageyama feel so, so, mortal. It makes him feel powerful, knowing Hinata and knowing that he made that strength he was born with, into his own whetstone and sword. But it makes him feel shadowed in a way that can’t be solved by just moving out from under the tree that’s keeping the sun from him.

Hinata is larger than life. He’s taller than the Redwoods in California, deeper than the Marianas Trench. He’s always been so powerful. Powerful enough to slam his feet into the sand to propel himself into the air like he’s had wings all along. The sun shines bright in Rio, brighter than in Japan. Maybe it’s because Rio is close to the Equator. Or because the glimmering water and light beaches reflect the sun better. Or maybe because Hinata is there, fighting against the sand, the wind, and the sun.

Kenma is proud to be Shouyou’s sponsor. Proud to see his achievements in quick texts and plentiful photos. He’s proud to watch Shouyou’s games when he can between streaming and trading. He’s happy to see the other become the best version of himself, morphing into something, someone he can be happy to have become. Although, sometimes Kenma wonders if he could feel that kind of progress under his skin and between his fingers. But honestly, he’s ok with sitting on the sidelines and keeping the boy with wings in the boundless sky for as long as possible.

On the beach, twelve hours behind, Hinata spikes a ball. He’s running and jumping when his friends are settling down to sleep. He’s rising early to meditate when his friends are stuck on the train in the evening rush. Hinata’s standing in the ocean for his post-game cool-down when his friends are beginning to wake up. While he misses his friends, the sun calls to him. He moves with the wind and with the cars that blare their horns. He follows his phone to makes ends meet and talks to Pedro about _One Piece_. Life moves differently for Hinata, but he goes with the sun and falls with the waves.

Oikawa is blown away at the change in Hinata. Not just in skill, but in every facet. The way he talks, the way he carries himself, the people he knows, the things he’s learned, the people he’s played against. It makes him feel strange and makes him reminisce about the past Hinata he saw his third-year, across the net, standing next to Tobio. It makes him think of the freak quick, the painful sting of loss. But now, the Hinata standing in front of him, isn’t the same as he was four years ago. This Hinata is older, wiser, and grinning.

Watching the sunrise every morning gave Hinata something to look forward to, something to show that the next day has begun. The rising sun is bright and welcoming, calling out to Hinata to work and learn. He learns to look forward to waking up early, to rise with the sun, and move beneath its rays. The beach is cold but grounding, feeling the sand press its way between Hinata’s toes and work its way onto his skin. Only to be washed away in the evening. It’s a song and dance Hinata and Rio do every day.

Atsumu is slack-jawed watching Hinata fly again. The wings Hinata has are spread and the setter feels himself grin, wanting to give the other the best tosses, the room to fly. After their game oh-so-long-ago, Atsumu wondered where Hinata went, if he quit. It was painful to think that the other stopped playing, only for the V-League to miss out on talent and for Hinata to dissipate into nothingness, like a mirage in a desert. But here he is, running, jumping, flying.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so the title sounds a lot sadder than i meant, so i may change it, but hey! it's not a songfic for once lol


End file.
